Jacob's sons
Joseph's brothers are Jacob's sons and Joseph's older half-brothers. Benjamin is Joseph's young brother. They are Judah, Simeon, Reuben, Levi, Issachar, Dan, Nephthali, Gad, Asher, Zebulun, and Benjamin. Personality Their personality varies in between each of the brothers. Judah, as the oldest son, is shown to be responsible but can still be deceptive (such as when he tricks the rest of the brothers to sell Joseph to slave traders). Role in film Waiting with Jacob, Judah asks him about his past and all his other brothers come to inform the father that they have a new brother. As the years pass by and Joseph grows up to be a child blessed with riches from his parents, his brothers becomes jealous that they do not have the same riches as Joseph is offered. This finally ends in a fierce argument between the brothers and Joseph's parents, some of the brothers arguing that Judah as the oldest is the one who should have been blessed with Joseph's riches. Instead, Judah has been hard at work ever since he learned to walk and speak. Fed up with Joseph's riches and their parents ignoring their complaints, the brothers decides to get rid of him for good. They walk far into their fields with Joseph following them closely behind. He hopes that they will accept him as their brother and wanted to help them. Instead, they starts to bully him for being a snob. They steal his cape which his mother sowe by hand with golden motives on and rips it apart, using it as a bait to lure Joseph into a trap and he falls into a deep, dried-out well. He spends a full day there, before finally being rescued by his brothers. But his brothers betrays him, and sell him off to slavers who take him to Egypt several miles away. Now with their brother gone, they dip his cape in a sheep's corpses to simulate human blood, and forges Joseph's death. His parents are heartbroken, but are unaware of his true fate until years later when his brothers arrive in Egyt in an attempt to buy some muchneeded food. They do not have any money as they are poor farmers who are barely able to survive on their own, but they do have something different; the silver that the slavers used to buy Joseph all those years ago. Enraged with hatred over his brother, Joseph accuses them of stealing Egypt's corn and espionage, and orders Simeon, the harshest towards Joseph during his time in Canaan, to be imprisoned. He demands the remaining brothers to return to Jacob and bring with them his youngest son who remained at home as a proof that they were not lying, or Simeon would be sentenced to life in prison. The brothers see no other option then to listen to his demands and return home, and come back with their youngest brother. Joseph is at first satisfied with their compliance and orders Simeon to be released from the prison, the exact same cell as Joseph had been held imprisoned years before. But upon hearing that his mother had died, Joseph once again snapped and decided to push his brothers even. He gives them the corn they need to survive but secretly plants his drinking glass, made of pure gold, in one of the sacks. He orders them captured and returned to the castle where he cuts open each of the bags on by one, eventually ending on Benjamin's bag, which contained the planted item. Feigning rage, he orders Benjamin to be imprisoned but later redetermines and threatens to enslave him as a slave in the royal castle. Seeing the episode of having one of their brothers taken away from their father once again, Joseph's older brothers finally confess their sin in selling Joseph away, stating that they regretted their action more than anything they had ever done. Seeing how genuinely remorseful his brothers are, Joseph finally blew his cover, revealing his true identity to them. Seeing their brother still alive, they become delighted and overjoyed. Joseph then invites them all, brothers, father, and the entire village, to move to Egypt where they would be safe from the famine that was raging. And so the entire village moved to Egypt, and Joseph's father was finally able to reunite with his beloved son, forgiving his older sons immediately. Gallery Judah.jpg|Judah Benjamin.jpg|Benjamin Levi.jpg|Levi Reuben.jpg|Reuben Issachar.png|Issachar Simeon-0.jpg|Simeon dan.jpg|Dan Nephthail.png|Nephthail |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *In the Bible, Reuben is the oldest of Jacob's sons and Judah is the fourth. But in the movie, Judah is the oldest. *Judah and Simeon's haircolors reverse in every other scene. Sometimes Judah has black hair while Simeon has brown hair. Sometimes Judah has brown hair while Simeon has black hair. *The List of Brothers follows: **Reuben **Simeon **Levi **Judah **Dan **Naphtali **Gad **Asher **Issachar **Zebulun **Benjamin *In the Bible, Joseph had a half-sister named Dinah. (Note: The girl who was next to Rachel when Joseph was born, could possibly be Joseph's half-sister). *Levi was the ancestor of Yocheved, Moses, Miriam, and Aaron. *Judah was the ancestor of every king of Isreal except Saul (the first king of Isreal). He was also the ancestor of Joseph (New Testament), Mary(the mother of Jesus), and Jesus. *Benjamin was the ancestor of the first king of Isreal, Saul. *Reuben had 4 sons Hanoch, Pallu, Hezron, and Carmi and a wife named Eliuram. *Simeon had 6 sons Jemuel, Jamin, Ohad, Jachin, Zohar, and Shaul. Simeon was married to Bonah but as well as Dinah his sister. However it is unknown of Dinah and Simeon's marriage was sexual or if Dinah produced any sons. *Levi had 3 sons Gershon, Kohath, and Merari. Kohath was the ancestor of Yocheved, Moses, Miriam, and Aaron. *Judah had 5 sons, 3 with his first wife Er, Onan, and Shelah. With his second wife Tamar he had 2 sons Perez and Zerah. Perez was an ancestor of Jesus. *Gad had 7 sons with his wife Uzith. His son's names were Zephon, Haggi, Shuni, Ezbon, Eri, Arodi, and Areli. *Asher had 4 sons with his two wives Adon and Hadurah. Their names were Jimnah, Ishuah, Isui, and Beriah. *It is unknown how many children or wives Dan had. He had to at least have 2. *Nephtali had 4 sons and it's unknown how many wives he had. His 4 son's names were Jahzeel, Guni, Jezer, and Shillem. *Issachar was married to Aridah and had 4 sons named Puah, Tola, Shimron, and Job *Zebulun had 3 sons named Sered, Elon, and Jahleel. It's unknown what his wives/wife's name/names were. *Benjamin had 10 sons named Bela, Becher, Ashbel, Gera, Naaman, Ehi, Rosh, Muppim, Huppim, and Ard. No names of any of his wives/wife are given. *All of Jacob 12 sons for the excepting of Joseph are whats know as the 12 Tribes of Israel, every Jewish person is a descendant from one them except Joseph, his son's Mannasseh & Ephraim are adopted by Jacob therefore becoming tribal eponyms. And here's an extra fact, Moses is a descendant of Josephs older brother Levi. Category:Joseph: King of Dreams characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Character groups Category:Neutral Characters Category:Traitors Category:Sons Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Biblical characters Category:Characters who are real people Category:Real Life Category:Based On Category:Heroes Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first